


You are my destiny

by DiamondsAndIce



Series: Younghak songfics [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble, M/M, Songfic, bellydancer!geonhak, prince!youngjo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsAndIce/pseuds/DiamondsAndIce
Summary: The banquet was a little boring for Youngjo’s taste.(inspired by Jai Ho by The Pussycat Dolls)
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Series: Younghak songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580908
Kudos: 23





	You are my destiny

The banquet was a little boring for Youngjo’s taste. 

He’d been invited by one of his allies in a neighboring kingdom to discuss a few political matters, and since it was his last night here, the king had decided to throw a banquet in his honor.

But Youngjo isn’t very impressed with it. Sure, there are skilled musicians playing upbeat songs and plenty of food and alcohol, but something is  _ missing _ . Not even the beautiful ladies in colorful costumes catch his attention. They’re all eager to have a chat with a handsome and powerful prince like him, and he does humor them out of politeness, but his smile disappears as soon as they turn around and leave.

He’s contemplating whether he should excuse himself and lie to the king saying he has a long journey ahead of himself tomorrow and he should sleep early when the music stops and the lights suddenly dim.

As the lights come back on, they focus on the now single dancer in the middle of the hall. Everyone has stopped chatting by now, all eyes fixed on the show that is undoubtedly about to unfold.

To Youngjo’s surprise, the dancer is male. There’s gold around his wrists, his fingers, his neck and hanging down his muscular chest, decorated with colorful jewels sparkling in the bright lights. It matches his golden locks and it creates a nice contrast with the dancer’s slightly lighter skin. He has a red scarf adorned with gold coins tied around his body and sitting low on his hips, and a matching red veil covering his nose and mouth. Dark brown lines his eyes, making them appear sharper than they are. He’s breathtaking.

The drums start, a steady rhythm that Youngjo can feel deep into his chest. They get increasingly faster as the melody becomes more and more complex. The dancer moves in time with the beat, bending and swaying in time with the music, and the gold coins jingle with each move. He’s unexpectedly light on his feet for someone of his size. 

Youngjo is mesmerized. He can’t take his eyes off the dancer as he watches his muscles move and his hips sway. 

After the show is over, Youngjo turns to the king. “Who was that?”

“Ah, that was Geonhak, our best dancer. I was certain he would be to your liking, prince.” 

Youngjo spends the next hour thinking about the dancer,  _ Geonhak _ . He’s happy he knows his name at least. He would’ve loved to get to know him better, even if tomorrow he’d have to go back to his own kingdom and leave memories of the beautiful dancer behind.

While the prince is lost in his thoughts, a familiar figure passes before his eyes and stops to talk to one of the guests. Youngjo recognizes that body and the blonde hair. He’d spent the past hour thinking about them after all.

Before he has a chance to think his next decision through, he gets up and walks up to the dancer just as he finishes talking to the guest. 

“Excuse me,” Youngjo starts, and Geonhak finally turns to face him. “I couldn’t help but notice you. I loved the show and it’d be a pleasure to have a chat with you,” he says, putting on his most charming smile which he knows makes women and men alike swoon.

Geonhak smiles back. “I’d love to.”

***

Youngjo wakes up the next morning with a ruffle of blonde hair blocking his vision. He gets up slowly, trying not to disturb the other, and leaves for his kingdom, but not before he makes sure to leave a note for Geonhak in which he apologizes at least ten times. 

His journey back is spent thinking about the dancer and silently praying that fate will make their paths cross again.


End file.
